


Good For Nothing Lackey

by StutteryPrince



Series: Not So Loaded Dice [1]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: it's also the start of something gay but we haven't gotten that far yet, this is the start of something beautiful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 14:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12459594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: “Get out of my casino. You ain’t welcome there any more. When I get back there, I want any trace of you gone, you hear me? You ain’t the boss of me any more. Besides….”Devil flinched as Dice chuckled to himself.“I’m just your good-for-nothing lackey, right? So it’s not like you’re losing much, eh pal?”





	Good For Nothing Lackey

**Author's Note:**

> So I love King Dice and he's gonna a "redemption arc but not really 'redemption' because while he was a shitty person he wasn't as bad as the Devil"

The Devil suppressed whine as the demons tended to his wounds, turning the noise into more of an annoyed grunt instead. He couldn’t believe he got beat! He watched in bitter silence as they burned the Soul Contracts and ran outside, announcing that everyone was free from him forever. He grumbled as he heard what could only be the start of a parade outside, everybody whooping and cheering the boys names as music began to flood through the door.

 

“Damn kids….”

 

Devil flinched away as a demon touched a cut on his arm, leaning down to growl at it before moving back and letting it work. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth, trying to block out the music and the stinging at the same time, but a clicking sound broke his concentration. At first, he opened just one eye to see what was making that god awful, but when he discovered the source, both eyes snapped open and he leaned forward in disbelief.

 

King Dice held his beat up arm with his slightly-less injured hand as he trudged out of the back room doors. He must have been knocked out by those stupid kids after that horrible fight. God  _ damn _ , those kids could pack one hell of a punch, or bullet if the tiny holes in his suit we’re anything to go by. He groaned as he leaned against the wall, putting a hand to his head and closing his eyes in try and at least dull the headache throbbing in the back of his skull.

 

“Ugh, did I get my ass kicked or did I just drink too much…?”

 

After a moment, Dice sighed and forced himself to start walking again, his dress shoes clicking against the tile floors as he trudged toward the big main door in front of him.

 

“And just where do you think you’re going?”

 

Dice didn’t even have time to gasp as the Devil coiled his arm around his nonexistent neck, constricting the magic force that allowed the dice to stay attached to his body in the first place. He kicked violently but uselessly as the Devil dragged him back and lifted him up, glaring at him once his was eye level.

 

“I’m leaving. What’s it look like?”

 

The Devil snarled and Dice coughed as the coil grew tighter, but neither of them would drop the evil gaze they were sending one another.

 

“What do you mean leaving? Last I checked, I  _ owned you! _ ” The Devil shook Dice as he shouted, but even that didn’t instill fear in the casino owner.

 

“You don’t own jack! I’m free of you!”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Says my burning Soul Contract!”

 

Dice pointed at the pile of papers in the fire, some already gone, but others still had a little ways to go. The Devil leaned down and squinted at the still visible names, eyes widening as he read over the name “King Dice.” He threw Dice aside as he snatched up the paper, getting to read the name one last time before the scrap broke into nothing but ashes in his hands. He growled, low and deep, as he turned to Dice slowly, who was staggering to his feet as he leaned heavily against the wall, holding his side.

 

“Burning your own contract, Dice? You know you aren’t allowed to  _ do that!” _

 

“I…” Dice’s knees almost buckled, but he managed to stay up, “I didn’t burn anything. It was  _ them _ .”

 

The Devil’s face flashed confusion, before it dawned on him. Dice must have noticed the shift, because he was chuckling through his own fits of coughing.

 

“They beat me. They took my contract. They threw it in that fire for God knows why after what I did to them. They burned it and with it my debt to you.”

 

The Devil tried to think a loophole, any kind of way to keep his hold on the situation, but when he came up with nothing, he shouted and grabbed Dice again. He squeezed the casino owner tightly, watching the maniac glee as Dice cringed and groaned.

 

“It doesn’t matter! We made that bet, remember? The bet you _ lost!” _

 

“Y-Y-Yeah? Well, gu-guess what?”

 

The Devil huffed through his nose and smirked, ready to see what little party trick Dice had up his sleeve.

 

“All bets are off,  _ boss.” _

 

The Devil dropped Dice the moment he felt something begin to slice his hand apart. He held his hand close to his chest as he looked down at the man on the floor, watching the cards swirling around him in complete horror. Dice weakly stood up, holding out his wrist and letting the cards return to his sleeve before his cold gaze fell on the Devil once more.

 

“Get out of  _ my  _ casino. You ain’t welcome there any more. When I get back there, I want any trace of you gone, you hear me? You ain’t the boss of me any more. Besides….”

 

Devil flinched as Dice chuckled to himself. 

 

“I’m just your good-for-nothing lackey, right? So it’s not like you’re losing much, eh pal?”

 

The Devil stared at him with narrowed and pissed off eyes before he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Dice hesitated before he stood up fully, brushing himself off and continuing his hobble to the door. He reached out his hand to pull the door open, but stopped when his fingers brushed the handle.

 

What...What were they gonna think of him? He had caused so much trouble. He had sided with the Devil, for crying out loud! And for what? Larger profit? A bigger casino? To stay on the Devil’s good side? Would everybody hate him? Would those stupid kids trying to beat him up again?

 

“Well. Only one way to find out, Dice.”

 

Dice sucked in a breath and grabbed the handle, pulling the door open and letting the light flood over him.

 

And it was in that moment, that he realized the music had stopped the moment he opened the door.


End file.
